True Love After Love
by Usagi Youkai
Summary: It might not happen immediately, but there is love after love. Glitch shows Cain how he feels but it does not turn out well. Yet that doesn't mean he gives up. CainGlitch
1. The Kiss

After the nice reviews of Whole Mind, I decided to post the other Tim Man fic I had. this one will be longer, and more emotional. Set after the show, and I mean right after. I'm a little rusty from not buckling down on my fan fiction for a while. First part came together and it seems to glue things for continuation. Basically what Cain says he remembers something, that's my input, but there is still that gap in time that Cain was unconcious so I decided to play off it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Cain sighed as he looked at the setting suns of the OZ. He stood on the balcony of the palace that a former witch that had possessed a young woman. Former witch because she was gone. The witch had melted and her remains were gathered and sealed with powerful magic in a place only the sister princesses knew.

Cain leaned against the wall near the stone railing, letting out a relieved sigh. Raw had healed his arm so he could use it again. He would need it for hunting down the rest of the long coats that had run away. Most of the long coats were captured and placed in jail for turning against the queen. Word was already being spread through the resistance that the fight was done and he was sure Jeb was celebrating. Cain smiled lightly; everything was going to be ok…

"Hey, Cain." Glitch popped out onto the balcony, shutting the door behind him. Cain let out a ragged breath between his teeth; so much for peace. Glitch was still Glitch. There wasn't any time to put his mind back in his head immediately. There were too many other things to do. Glitch didn't seem to mind either, at least he knew right where his mind was now, and no longer being used to operate a machine to destroy the OZ. Simple things like that made Glitch happy.

"Hey, head case." Cain greeted and Glitch rolled his eyes, taking Cain's brash comments in stride. The gut was a tin man after all, he couldn't expect much more than that. Glitch took a seat on the stone railing near Cain, facing the tin man.

"I have a name now… or rather you know my name…" Glitch said. It had actually slipped his mind, go figure. He still couldn't remember many things, even with all that he'd learned.

"You'll always be a head case to me." Cain said with a smile and Glitch put his hands on the railing, making sure he didn't slip backwards, that would be bad. He hated heights, but as long as he didn't look he could at least act cool in front of Cain. The tin man leaned against the man on the railing, "Everything seems to be going back to normal." Cain commented.

"Yes," Glitch agreed, finding a poetic moment in it all, "the sisters are reunited; families once apart can grow closer; and again to be ruled by a kind queen," Cain opened his mouth to comment, but Glitch continued, "the long coats banished, the witch slain, the resistance freed and peace spreading from the southern Fen-aqua to the northern palace…"

"Which reminds me," Cain said abruptly, remembering something that had happened only a few days ago, "In the north, when I was unconscious with cold… I remember someone lying next to me in bed." Well, technically he had been drifting in and out of consciousness at the time. He wasn't even sure why he'd brought it up, but it had been there in the back of his mind since then.

Glitch's hand slipped some on the smooth stone in surprise, "Y-you remember someone lying next t-to you?" He tried to sound confused, but it didn't work well. Cain glanced at Glitch with a raised eyebrow.

"More or less, lying against me… " Cain said. He remembered more feeling than sight. He remembered being on his back surrounded by the weight of covers, but then there was something warmer laying against him on one side, almost lying completely on his chest and body, a pair of hands running up and down his skin, bringing life giving warmth to his body. The other person was mumbling things that he couldn't recall, but now that he looked back on it, it couldn't have been anyone other than Glitch, "did you…"

Glitch looked like he was about to stutter something out but his hands slipped again because of his nervousness. Cain caught the slip up, catching Glitch around the waist before he could fall to an untimely doom. Glitch blushed and was out of breath when Cain pulled him off the railing and onto his feet.

"Glitch…" Cain gave him a look. He wasn't going to get out of answering just because he almost fell off a balcony.

"Well… you were so cold and I did get the heat going but it didn't help." Glitch shuffled his feet, looking down; his face was a bright red, for Cain still had his hands round Cain's waist, keeping him close until he answered, "So… after I got you out of your wet clothes I had to warm you up somehow… and since I produced body heat more conductively to another human being… I laid down with you." Cain nodded, that answered some things, though… Again glitch continued without prompt, "And then, well… I couldn't really stop it, I mean, I wanted to, but it was sort of an impulse." His feet shuffled faster and Cain was confused. Something else had happened?

"Glitch…" Cain tilted his chin up so that the other man had to look at him, "what happened on impulse?" Glitch looked at him with a familiar but also foreign look in his eyes, and it wasn't until Glitch leaned up and kissed him on the lips did he realize what that look was. Cain's eyes widened, though Glitch's were shut, and he immediately pushed the other away. Many things clicked in Cain at once; fear, shame, anger, remorse. He clenched his fists and glared at the other. Above all other emotions, he could show anger; not the raving lunatic anger he wanted to release on Zero at one point, but a cold one. Glitch looked up only in surprise from being pushed away, and then looked away from the cold look.

"I'm sorry," Glitch murmured, hands gripping one another behind his back. Cain walked over to the inventor, jabbing a finger into Glitch's chest, a squeak of hurt from the jab, but he didn't look up.

"Don't do that again." He said and Glitch nodded quickly, knowing already that he'd crossed a line, maybe one that had erased all the time they had had together. But he had been aching to kiss the man while he was conscious. When he last did it Cain was so cold. He hadn't done anything but kiss him in self mourning, hoping that Cain woke up soon. He thought maybe that Cain had remembered and was ok with it, but that was not the reaction he had been hoping for.

Cain didn't stay anything more but swept past the other man, into the palace. It wasn't just the fact that Glitch had kissed him but the thought of what else Glitch did to him when he was conscious. Maybe it was wrong to think that Glitch could every think about taking advantage of him, but that thought had already slipped into his mind. Another fact was that he was still not over his wife. He had only found out about her death recently. How could Glitch be doing this to him now?

Cain didn't look back and he walked through the castle to get out. He needed to find his son and join the celebration of the witch's defeat. He missed the scene of Glitch sinking to his knees and covering his face with his hands trying to will away the tears. His brain may have been taken from his body, but his heart and soul were whole and they seemed to break with the rejection. He felt that Cain should have just let him fall off the balcony.

* * *

Tell me what you think. And yeah, the blow to poor Glitch had to be done. Everyone loves a little angst. Positive feedback makes Usagi want to update 


	2. Explainations

Days passed in the OZ and peace was slowly starting to become a possibility. Things would be more peaceful once the Munchkins stooped trying to peal the skin off the queen's messengers. That was one of Cain's first jobs back and he was glad to take it. It got him away from the boundaries of the royal locations so he would have little chance of seeing Glitch. But… come to think of it, as Cain finished his mission with the Munchkins, (FINALLY getting through to them that Az was good and the witch was gone and so forth) He hadn't seen Glitch since that night. He'd stayed around for DG and Raw, but Glitch hadn't appeared to him again. It was odd not seeing the head case and hearing him chat about everything.

Did he really care the other that badly? He didn't want to cease all communications with Glitch, but he still wanted to be friends. After he had cooled down from the kiss, he did want to talk everything out with Glitch, explain to him that he couldn't return any feeling that glitch harbored for him. He'd asked for Glitch of course. DG and Az didn't know, they were busy with trying to make amends and peace. He'd asked Raw but the viewer told him straight up that he couldn't. Cain had a feeling that Raw talked to Glitch, because other wise he would be trying to help and not giving Cain that sad look.

It ate at Cain not knowing what had happened to Glitch. And despite his earlier anger and resentment he was concerned.

Cain soon made it back to the royal palace with the men he'd taken with him. They had a few stay long coats that the Munchkins had been going to skin, but as much as the thought of leaving them there to be punished by the munchkins amused him, he couldn't morally allow it. He sent someone to report the mission complete and was glad to see DG was around. She was talking with a doctor so he hung back until she was done talking to him.

"I would be happy to operate, but we can't princess, you must understand." The doctor said calmly. DG seemed a little distressed and concerned.

"But he's been waiting so long to get his mind back, why can't he?" she asked and right away Cain knew they were talking about Glitch. The doctor took a deep breath.

"He's not ready physically or emotional," the doctor said, "he does want his mind back and I would like to return it to him, but unless he takes care of himself, I can not safely operate." DG sighed and nodded before the doctor left. Cain then approached the girl and she looked at him when she noticed his presence. He smiled, but it was a forced and tired smile, "Hello Cain."

"Hey kiddo." He responded, his eyes watching the doctor leave, "You were talking about Glitch, right" DG nodded, her smile falling.

"He hasn't been the same since after the witch died," she said, "He's not coming out of his room and he's not eating right, so it's not healthy to return his mind." Cain was a bit surprised. Was Glitch doing this… because of him? No, it couldn't be that bad.

"Where is he? I can talk to him." He said and she pointed down the hall.

"Up a floor and it's the one labeled 'Ambrose'." He nodded.

"Ok." He said and DG smiled.

"So, how did the job with the Munchkins go?" she asked and Cain groaned, heading down the hall where she'd gestured.

"Don't ask." He said in an exasperated tone and DG laughed lightly. They were all under some stress, but they coped with seeing each other.

---

Glitch groaned as he crumpled up a paper, running his hand through one side of his hair. He took his pen and started a fresh drawing, but then half way through a reasonable circle he stopped and crumpled it up, the paper soon joining the sea of part way finished diagrams, letters, and doodles. He let his head fall with a clunk, scolding himself.

What ever he did to distract himself, it didn't help. He regretted taking that kiss. What was he thinking? Cain was still in love with his past wife. He was completely straight. He had a son. Glitch had no right to touch Cain in any inappropriate way… but he couldn't help it. His heart took over his mind and it didn't care about consequences. He wanted Cain to hold him, kiss him, _love_ him. He groaned. His head hurt and so did his heart.

Glitch heard a knock at the door and was startled into a sitting position; "Yes?" he made an attempt to kick some papers out of his way.

"Glitch, its Cain," Cain said on the other side of the door and Glitch went quiet. Maybe if he stayed quiet he would think he was out… no, he already answered 'yes', damn it. Cain continued after the moment of silence that it took Glitch to realize his mix up, "what's going on?"

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" Glitch said, maybe a little quicker than he should. He mentally smacked himself; He wasn't good with this lying thing.

"DG and the doctor say you're not. We need to talk." Cain said calmly.

"I don't want to." Glitch said and he knew that it must have sounded childish, but he wasn't in one of the best moods. Cain frowned on the other side of the door. He was getting tired of being nice.

"Glitch, open the door before I break it down." He demanded

"Cain, that seems a bit excessive, don't you think?" Glitch tried to reason but Cain didn't listen, continuing to talk.

"I'm going to give you until the count of five to open the door. One…"

"Cain, you're being ridiculously violent, remember what I told you about Boy Scout syndrome?"

"Two…"

"I'm not opening the door, so you can just politely go away and leave me alone…"

"Three"

"I mean why would you want to see me anyway, I'm minding my own business…"

"_Four_"

"Cain! I'm perfectly fine! Really! And you're not really going to break down my door for something so trivial of me, are you?"

Cain smiled a little as glitch tried to weasel his way out. He did have the ability to break down the door, "…Fi-" and like magic the door opened by an irritated looking Glitch.

"You're being a big jerk you know," he said and leaned against the door frame. He only wore a button down white shirt and pants, and they were wrinkled, as if he'd slept in them. The first three buttons were undone, but Glitch didn't seem to notice. Cain stared at him for a good moment. He'd never seen the other so dishevels and bed ridden. Glitch had always held himself a little taller and better on general occasions. And he wasn't sure, but Glitch looked even more scrawny than normal, though he wasn't sure because he's never seen the man in anything but the one outfit throughout their adventure. He didn't know why it was intriguing him now, but Glitch's neck and collar bone was exposed.

Glitch saw that Cain was giving him a look of inquiry and he suddenly felt subconscious. He hadn't really groomed himself for 3 days so his hair was messy and his clothes were… well they were horrendous in his opinion. He stepped back and began buttoning up his shirt, "Mm, Come in." He said and kicked away more papers, avoiding looking at the tin man. He made sure the zipper on his head was closed. It was strange that a zipper was there, but he supposed the witch put it there to remind him that he no longer had his mind. It was a bitter thought that always popped up when he ran his hand over his head.

"You're not taking care of yourself." Cain pointed out as Glitch straightened his shirt and tucked the ends into his pants, outlining his thin waist. Glitch also started to mess with his hair and pulled the zipper on his head tighter.

"I'm just getting used to things at the palace again." Glitch replied, back to Cain, "Sorry for the mess, I've been busy." Cain looked at the ocean of papers and picked one up that was smudged. He opened it up and saw it was parts to a poem, if you could call it a poem. There were two clear ones, and then the others were crossed out beyond his eyes.

My brain is not well,  
But my whole heart is still here,  
Though it is broken.

My heart beats for him,  
My soul is wondering lost,  
He still loves his wife.

The paper where then ripped from him and Glitch looked a little horrified at him. He said nothing but ripped up the paper, looking nervous.

"What was that?" Cain asked curiously.

"Hikus, nothing important. I was just having trouble thinking so I wrote them." Glitch tossed them by the already filled can and looked to Cain, "What do you want?" Cain still wondered if those Hikus where really what he thought they were, but decided to drop it since Glitch was so unnerved.

"We need to talk about the other day." Cain said and Glitch sat in his desk chair. He did not look eager about the topic.

"I said I was sorry." Glitch said and Cain took a seat on the bed need by. Glitch's room had large work desk and shelves of blue prints that looked like they were made before Glitch had his brain removed. A small bed was in the corner of the room near the desk and then there was litter of papers on the floor. He could have looked at more, but Glitch didn't want him to so he wouldn't while he was watching.

"I know, but why did you… do it in the first place?" Cain asked, having trouble with bringing up the word kiss. Glitch shuffled his feet, kicking some papers away from him.

"I… I wanted to." He said, eyes on the floor.

"But why?" Cain pressed, "I have a family, I have my son, why would you…" Maybe he didn't have his wife anymore, so could he really call it a family? But he did have his son to worry about.

"I wasn't thinking," Glitch said quickly, "I can't think very clearly, you know that… but it was, like I said, impulse…" he mumbled off and Cain leaned closer.

"Impulse what?" he asked and Glitch leaned back.

"Impulse of my heart…" he repeated and Cain sighed. He could handle that. He could handle Glitch liking him… but he couldn't handle the fact that Glitch had actually made a move on him.

"So you like me like that?" Cain asked and Glitch nodded, "so what happened in the truck while I was unconscious?" he was a little bitter and it showed in his voice, "You took advantage of me in my sleep?" Glitch's eyes widened and he looked at Cain.

"No, no ever, I couldn't… I could never…" he sat up more, "It was just a kiss, and since you brought it up… I thought you remembered." He looked away sadly, "I… I didn't know if you were going to wake up so I lay next to you to help warm you up. I just… I was scared that I would loose you and… and well it's stupid but I thought a kiss would help warm you up." He looked up at Cain and just looked at him; a sort of yearning was there that made Cain look away. No one had said anything to him like that, not even his wife, "All it was, was a kiss." Glitch said and he wanted so much to do it again if he was going to be accepted, but he knew better now. Cain was quiet for a minute before he spoke.

"You're not well enough for surgery." Cain said and Glitch blushed lightly.

"I haven't been eating lately." Glitch said a little better after admitting what he did in the truck. At least Cain wasn't mad at him.

"You need to get your brain back." Cain said and Glitch nodded.

"I know, I just haven't been hungry." He replied. He had lost his appetite since being on the balcony with the man. Cain sighed.

"What's it going to take for you to take care of yourself?" Cain asked and Glitch just stared at Cain for a good moment and Cain became uncomfortable, "I'm not sleeping with you." Glitch's face lit up in a bright blush.

"No, nothing like that," He said quickly, looking away. Though he thought he would like that very much, he wasn't that selfish, but he was a little selfish in wanting one thing, even if he knew Cain wouldn't mean it, "B-but… if I could just get a kiss…"

"No." Cain said immediately and he watched Glitch look away, looking slightly ashamed. Glitch looked like a kicked dog with his tail between his legs and his ears flat against his head.

"I-I know…" he said, feeling his heart drop into is gut and crack a bit more. Besides, even if he did get what he wanted, it would only give him hope. Cain sighed; he couldn't take that look from the other… besides, what would one kiss hurt? It wasn't as if the kiss had disgusted him but it wasn't right for him to want it. It was only to get Glitch to cooperate. Maybe when Glitch got his brain back he could move on. His brain would distract him. Then they could move on.

"One kiss." He finally said and Glitch perked up, shocked.

"Y-you sure?" Glitch asked. He wasn't sure if he was hearing right or if it was just his mind, or what little was left, playing tricks on him.

"Just get over here before I come to my senses." Cain said and Glitch got up and quickly sat next to Cain. He was nervous, but he obviously wanted it. Cain took a deep breath, "If I do this, you have to start eating again." He said and Glitch nodded.

"Today." Glitch said

"What?" Cain asked, not sure what the other was talking about.

"I'll eat today," he said, "that's all I can promise." He knew he was pressing this. He was pressing Cain to be able to be near him, but if Cain was so concerned, couldn't he just give him a kiss every once in a while. It was all that he asked for, he wasn't asking to go one dates or make a relation out of it.

"… One kiss." Cain said and Glitch nodded accepting that he would only get one. He'd tried at least. Cain took Glitch's jaw in his hand and shut his eyes, figuring it would be easier if he didn't see Glitch. Glitch shut his yes as well, out of the sensual moment and their lips touched; melting together. Glitch smiled into the kiss, it was gentle and warm. He could melt into it hand never want to be solid again. He was glad that it wasn't a quick peck, it was a smooth and thorough kiss, and then Cain pulled back. When he opened his eyes he saw Glitch still had his eyes closed.

"Glitch." Cain said and Glitch blinked, blushing when he realized it was over.

"Thank you." He said and got to his feet.

"You ok?" Cain asked and the other nodded, though he still didn't look at him.

"Yeah… I'm going to go eat, like I said I would." Glitch said quietly and Cain was relieved. At least Glitch knew he wasn't going to change for him and wasn't expecting more… he could allow it if it only meant getting Glitch to a healthier state for the operation. Cain stood and followed Glitch to the door, though before he left he scooped up another paper with smudges and stuck it in his pocket before Glitch looked back at him. Glitch then shut his bedroom door after them, then looked to Cain again, "Thank you."

"What for?" the tin man asked and Glitch blushed lightly.

"For caring enough to come see me." He said and Cain coughed lightly.

"Only because DG asked me to." He said quickly and Glitch felt a pang of hurt. Ok, so maybe Cain wasn't concerned about him as he thought. That hurt, a lot.

"Oh…" he said sadly, it certainly dimmed the moment from the kiss, "Ok." And without another word he headed for the kitchen to eat like he promised he would. Cain watched him leave and bit his bottom lip for lying like that. DG didn't tell him to do a thing and he knew it. It was out of his own concern and that lie had visibly hurt the other. He walked down the opposite way and pulled out the paper, opening it and he only saw one hiku among some calculations that were scribbled out.

I can only say,  
I'd only die for his love,  
He will never know.

* * *

I can see Glitch being a bit of a fluent poet, half a brain or not. 


End file.
